Sonic circus
by Sonicfan9000
Summary: Its been a year sense they rescued Alex and the gang from the zoo and its Gia's 6th birthday and she gets a big surprise a blue tall hedgehog that can run at the speed of sound, he was sent there by a man named Dr.eggman, he must get back to his own dimension to stop him, but will he get back after he meets there enemies, will he ever get back to stop Eggman read this to find out
1. Chapter 1

starts out with sonic in restraints and eggman telling him his evil plan.

Sonic:"so thats how you will take over the world I doubt that going to happen."

Eggman:"Oh but it is because your not going to be around to stop me."

Sonic:"before you do let me show you a new gadget that tails built me, Activate metamorphosis gloves."

Sonic's gloves began to spark lightning and and transformed him in to the werehog.

Sonic the werehog:"Bring it on eggman!"

Eggman:"do you really think thats going to help you against this."

eggman pushed a button witch opened a portal into another dimension, sonic was being sucked into the portal but hanged on to eggmans pod but he was not strong enough to hang on.

Eggman:" bon voyagé Sonic dont let the dimensional portal hit you on the way out."

Sonic got hurled through time and space to another dimension.

In the Madagascar dimension.

its been a year sense they were rescued from the New york zoo, and then furpower started to look like there previous circus, it was also Gia's birthday and she was going to get a big surprise.

Alex:"I dont think i can stand it any more."

Marty:"I want to go back to africa."

Julien:"I think i want to quit and rule my kingdom as king Julien and with queen Sonya."

Vitaly:"before we call it a night we should celebrate a young jaguars birthday."

The penguins came out with a messy cake with 6 candles on top.

Alex:"Its not much but it is something."

Gia:"you didnt have to get me anything big all i need is the friend ship from you all."

As Vitaly turned of the lights she blown out the candles, then they heard a faint yelling that grew louder and louder and then the cake flew every were.

Alex:"JULIEN!"

Julien:"What Im covered in cake not in the cake."

As Vitaly turned the lights back on there was a tall hairy person covered in the frosting.

Sonic:"Were am I, who are you all."

But before any one could answer Vitaly threw a sword at sonic's feet

Vitaly:"before any one answers how about you tell us who you are."

Sonic:"Who am I I'm sonic, sonic the hedgehog, but right now when im in this form you can call me Sonic the werehog."

Vitaly:"I'm Vitaly, Vitaly the tiger."

Alex:"I'm Alex and this is Gloria, Marty and Melmen."

Gia:"my name is Gia"

Stephino:"You can call me Stephino"

Sonic:"Alright but does any one know how to get out of this dimension".

All:"What"

Sonic:"As crazy as this sound's im from another dimension."

Kowalski:"the probability of you getting out of this dimension is 1 to 5000"

Skipper:"but in the mean time how about you help us load back up"

Sonic"This is going to be easy."

As the sun came up Sonic's metamorphosis gloves deactivated reverting him into his normal form in a flash of light.

Sonic."Now its going to be 10 times easier."

Kowalski:"Actually 10 times less due to your lack of strength."

Sonic:"Who needs strength when you have speed."

Then sonic ran off in a blue blur carrying every thing into the train.

Sonic:"How fast was that."

Kowalski:"you broke our record when we were in russia."

A couple hours earlier every one was in the train talking to Sonic asking him about his dimension.

Melmen:"So thats what it's like there."

Sonic:"yep every single inch of it."

stephino:"At least some one told the truth."

Then alex rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Sonic:"is it cool if i tag along."

Stephino:"I wouldnt say that in front of-."

But before he could finish his sentence Vitaly thrown a sword at sonic.

Stephino:"He still doesn't like new animals."

Vitaly stomped towards Sonic in anger to warn him about the rules.

Vitaly:"listen hedgehog we have a few rules that we all have to follow."

Vitaly said it with deep anger in his voice and spat on him.

Sonic:"Whats the first rule thou shall say it not spray it or when some one has bad breath take a mint."

Vitaly:"you have a lot of nerve saying that to me."

Sonic:"Oh did i get it wrong let me try that again."

then Sonic pulled out the sword that Vitaly thrown at him.

Sonic:"how about never throw a sword at a hedgehog thats been trained with one or he will shave that coat off."

Vitaly:"No that already happened to me once already."

Sonic:"What is he talking about."

Gia:"His coat of fur was burned of in is previous years."

Sonic:"Hm Mabey it will be less painfull if it was shaved off if he does it again."

Kowalski:"How did you revert from that werehog form to your form."

Sonic:"You have to ask that to my friend tails if you want to know that all I know its powered by dark energy."

Kowalski:"Maybe its a good time to try out my dark energy generator."

Sonic:"Ok."

Sonic then removed red and wight bands from under his gloves then he handed them to Kowalski, then Kowalski hooked them up to a machien with a dark pulse around it.

Kowalski:"but there is another problem we need another source of energy to jump start it."

Sonic:"Here use this."

Sonic tosed Kowalski a green diamond shaped emerald.

Kowalski:"Whats this."

Sonic:"Its a chaos emerald, I have six more of them they are Jewels filed with chaos energy that transforms me into Super Sonic."

Kowalski:"Ok this wil do."

Kowalski then put the emerald into a space were a battery looks like it would fit, when he turned it on the machine started huming and whining as a key that it is on.

Sonic:"so when we get there how about you show me your acts."

Stephino:"Ok." He said nervously.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Back in sonic's dimension

Knuckles:"im getting worried about sonic nobody has seen him any were, I even tried making a chili dog and set it in front of a fan and it always works when we need him."

Tails:"me two but Im almost done with my teliporter, it can take you any were no mater were they are even if there on another planet."

Knuckles:"sure hope so, but if its some were hostile than its a good thing you built him those werehog rings."

Tails:"Ya about that they only work for 12 hours and it only works at night."

Knuckles:"well if its either night or day he can survive."

Back in the Madagascar dimension

Stephino:"Has any one seen Sonic!"He said with panic.

Alex:"He's not any were on the train."

Vitaly:"well he better stay off if knows whats good for him."

Stephino:"Oh were oh were could Sonic be."

Sonic:"were's the fire."He said wile twirling a chili dog in his hand

Gia:"where were you."

Sonic:"I left a note were i was sleeping didn't you see it."

They all looked back were sonic was sleeping and saw a note suspended on a knife.

Dear fur power

I left because I smelled a delicious smell in the air

do not panic if Im gone

and Vitaly do not cheer if you find out

sincerely sonic the hedgehog.

Stephino:"Well next time we will look more harder."

Sonic:"Oh ye you didnt tell me that we were going to the place were Chili dogs were invented here."

He said it as they pased by a sign that said Texas The birth place of the chili dog.

Back in sonic's dimension.

Tails:"Almost done and there that should bring us to sonic."

Knuckle's:"Finally now we can get to him."

Tails:"now all we need is a piece of Sonic's DNA."

Knuckles:"Found some of his hair."

Knuckles gave the hair to Tails then he put it into the machine to get it started.

Tails:"Get ready knuckles."

Knuckles:"Ready."

Tails:"O 3."

then they both ran into the portal into the unknown

in the madagascar dimension

Sonic the werehog:"So why do you set up the tent at 4 in the morning."

Alex:"So the people don't expect a circus already being made in the day."He said with nervousness.

Stephino.:"Ya and in the morning they will come runing to see it."

Sonic:"Hm good idea."

Again they heard a faint yelling that grew louder and louder and then a red echidna and yellow fox fell from the sky.

Julien:"whats the whether for today."

Marty:"It never said any thing about more animals falling from the sky, what next Cats and Dogs."

Sonic:"Hey what are you guy's doing here."

Tails:"we are here to help you and you managed to recharge your gloves, how did you do it." he said with excitement

Kowalski:"Its all thanks to science, and who are you."

Tails:"Im tails the fox."

Knuckles:"Im knuckles the echidna."

Sonic:"Guys these are my friends from my dimension, guys these are my friends from this dimension they are one big traveling circus."

Knuckles:"Sounds pretty cool."

Tails:"I would like to see it."

Melmen:"Good thing im a doctor because Im going to have to do an operation after you get heart attacks after our amazing performance." He said nevisouly.

Gloria:"ya good thing."

the next morning Sonic, Tails and Knuckles put on disguises to sell out tickets to there circus.

Sonic:"we made a hit."

Tails:"we will be able to buy new circus equiptment."

"Or coal to burn to get away from the angery mob."murmered Alex

Sonic:"whats that."

Alex."Nothing."

Knuckles:"So how does it start out."

Gia:"Well it Starts out with Vitaly runing up to that tiny flaming hope."

Knuckles:"Thats sounds hard."

Gia:"But thankfuly he has conditioner."

Vitaly ran up to the edge of the ring and then pored the conditioner on him.

Man:"Hey I know what this is this is furpower they stink."

Stephino:"OH no they know skip it."

Vitaly ran up to the hoop blew it out stuck it into the ground and a swirl of lights surrounded him.

Croud:"Boo we have seen that before give us something new boo."

Stephino:"que the skating dogs."

then dogs with rocket skates with sparks coming out of them.

Woman:"we have seen that before that was last year."

Then someone threw a hot dog at one of them then the dog went flying off course.

Tails:"is that suppose to happen."

Stephino:"Not when we were popular,oh thats were i come in."

Tails:"Why arent you going juilen."

Juilen:"I dont want get hurt, you do not want to know what the threw at us at our last circus."

The monkeys came out at the center of the ring infront of a key board that operated cannons then when they fired the cannons marty and stephino came out with afro wigs.

Man:"Realy wigs thats not exiting."

Alex:"Mabey we should skip our act."

Gia:"Good idea."

Then Melmin and Gloria came out on tight ropes and they started dancing.

Kid:"We want new tricks."

Then every one started to leave to get there money back.

Stephino:"Thats not good."

Sonic:"Why."

Alex"How are we suppose to get out of here with no coal we need money to buy it."

Skipper:"We forgot to tell you something else we always got a good work out."

Sonic:"How."

After a few hours they were running twords the train wile the crowd was after them.

Sonic the werehog:"Now i see."

Tails:"Get on the train sonic you can stretch your arms to get the rest of us on."

Sonic:"Oh ya forgot about that power."

Sonic then stretched his arms to get on then grabed everyone else.

Vitaly:"I apologize for threatening you earlyer."

Sonic:"apology acepted."

Then when they got out of texas Stephino told them there story.

Tails:"So you are saying this isnt the first time this has happened."

Stephino:"Yes its true then they came in then they came in to help us and now they hate us again."

Sonic:"Im sorry that happned but i thought you were pretty good."

Alex:"Your just saying that because you never seen our circus."

Sonic:"What was your plan to make you populare again."

Alex:"Do a different circus act."

Sonic:"Well I got the same idea but better."

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

After they stoped at a good spot to train with there new acts sonic told them about his plan about doing a different set up every stop.

Vitaly:"How could we afford the money to buy new equiptment."

Sonic:"You could sell the old equiptment to buy the new equiptment."

Stephino:"But we cant afford it we are broke."

Tails:"I can use your other circus equiptment."

Gia:"We cant do things different we have done the same act for 2 years."

Sonic:"Let me tell you something i have an evil man in my dimension compare him with the different counterys with him and his plots."

Alex:"Ya so."

Sonic:"Let me finish, and compare me with your circus and use the same stratige every time and who wins."

Marty:"You."

Knuckles:"WRONG, that man would win and he would take over the world."

Sonic:"Ya now do the same thing but you would do a different act every time but eggman would do a different plot."

Kowalski:"By my calculations we would wow that croud."

Sonic:"Your right on Kowalski, you should do somthing different every time there is nothing wrong with changes nothing at all."

Skipper:"He does have a point we dont do the same missions every time we do somthing different every day."

Gloria:"He is right they do different missions for us every day."

Private:"We get food, we get the coal."

Sonic:"Yes if you do different acts every time you can do something different every time the croud wont chase you because they want there money back they will chase you because they will love your acting."

Gloria:"Thats a great idea sonic."

Tails:"And may I add on in this conversation."

Stephino:"If it can make our circus alot more better."

Tails:"Of course we can use extreme gear."

And eveyone (exept sonic and knuckles) stared at him in confusion.

Gia:"what is extreme gear."

Knuckles:"The coolest thing you will ever see."

Sonic:"You brought it."

Tails:"Better safe than sorry."

Than tails took out a bule skate board without wheels and tosed it over to Sonic.

Stephino:"what does it do."

Sonic:"this."

Than Sonic ran off to show them how you use it.

Sonic:"first you start off with a running start then you toss it infront of you then you jump on to get it started."

Kowalski:"Impresive how does it float like that."

Tails:"Its all thanks to the kutta-joukowski theroem."

Kowalski:"Thats very impressive."

Sonic:"that gives me an idea we should all have different extreme gear."

Alex:"There is different extreme gear."

Tails:"Ya we have more than boards we have bikes, skates, and air rides."

Sonic:"Ok Vitaly and Sonya can have the bikes Marty and Stephino can have Air rides and Alex and Gia can ride the boards with me."

Knuckles:"We can teach you how to use them, I can teach you how to ride extreme gear bikes."

Tails:"I can teach you how to use the Air rides."

Sonic:"And the pro can teach you to ride like Him."

Gia:"Who's the pro."

Sonic:"Me."He said as he pointed at him self.

Later that day Knuckles is teaching Vitaly, julien and sonya how to ride extreme gear bikes.

Knuckles:"Ok has anyone rode a exteme gear bike."

Julien:"Does a tricycle count."

Knuckles:"No Julien a tricycle dosent count."

Julien rased his hand again.

Knuckles:"Motor cycles dont count either."

After he answered his question he but his hand down.

Knuckles:"Ok Nobody here dosent know how to use a extreme gear bikes."

Vitaly:" its because it dosent exist here."

Knuckles:"Your not suppose to talk unless if your hand is up."

Julien:"How is the extreme gear bike different from regular bikes."

Knuckles:"The stearing is different your suppose to lean to steer, alright lets start with starting inorder to have a fast start your going to have to do a running start."

Vitaly:"I thought you were teaching us how to ride a extreme gear bike."He joked.

Knuckles:"Oh your so smart how about you deminstrate how to start."

Knuckles gave him his extreme gear and when vitaly tried to do it he fell right on his face.

Knuckles:"Are you ok?"

Vitaly:"Do i look ok?"

Knuckles:"mabey that will teach you to interupt my teachings."

while they tried to start Tails taught marty and stephino how to use extreme gear air rides.

Tails:"This is a air ride."

He pointed to a board that is shaped like the greek letter psi

Stephino:"how are you suppose to ride it?"

Tails:"To ride it your suppose to bend your knee's."

Stephino:"What about people who dont have knee's."He said wile looking down at his fins.

Tails:"You can just bend forward."

Marty:"It looks difficult to ride."

Tails:"Its not that hard even for a beguiner."

Stephino:"Is there anything that your not suppose to do when your riding it?"

Tails:"Just dont fall off."

Stephino:"Can we just get started?"

Tails:"Ok ok."

Wile Tails showed them how to ride the air rides sonic taught alex and gia how to ride how to ride a extreme gear board.

Sonic:"so that is how to ride a extreme gear board."

Alex:"Ok but can you do trapeze with it?"

Sonic:"Hm no one has ever done that mabey we can be the first to do that."

Gia:"So no one has ever done extreme gear riding and trapeze at the same time?"

Sonic:"No one has even thought about it before."

Alex:"This is going to be way cooler that jetpacks."

Sonic:"Its not going to be that cool."

Gia:"why not?"

Sonic:"Have you ever been to an intersteler amusment park."

Gia:"No."

Alex:"Why cant you do super sonic?"

Sonic:"Its saved for important things."

Alex:"Like what?"

Sonic:"For giant mythical creatures for a insain giant robot and other things, but lets stop talking lets practice."

After they were done practicing they all got on the train to go to london.

Tails:"good job every one you have all done great as a reward you all get your own extreme gear."

Marty:"Wow!"

Alex:"Awesome"

Each of them got a extreme gear that they were trained with and with a style design that was similar to there fur or skin color.

Back in sonic's dimension

Eggman:"Whats the status to my creation coming along computer."

Computer:"Status 90% complete."

Eggman:"Yes once its finished I can finally destroy sonic once and for all."

Computer:"Warning, flaw detected."

Eggman:"What?"

Computer:"Design to big to be piloted by one man needs two more."

Eggman:"Hmm computer search for enemies of sonic."

Computer:"Searching- one enemy found you, may i suggest searching for people in the dimension were you sent sonic?"

Eggman:"What? i sent him to a non populated dimension how could there possibly be any enemies in there."

Computer:"Well you did not tell me to send him into a specific dimension so i sent him into a random dimension."

Eggman:"I should have thought of that, scan for enemies there."

Computer:"Searching- zero, but I have found that sonic has made some friends and i have found there enemies, analyses 2."

Eggman:"give me there names and how are they there enemies."

Computer:"Bringing up records."

Eggman looked at there records and started to snicker.

Eggman:"Excellent, fire up the dimensional portal and to be specific send me to the dimension that sonic is in."

Computer:"Warming up dimensional portal."

Eggman:"Sonic is going to be finished once and for all."

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

wile on the train every one was getting ready, Kowalski was modifying the old circus equipment, Gia and Alex was practicing riding there extreme gear, Julien was shining Sonya's bike, Vitaly was getting his conditioner, Tails gave the dogs extreme gear skates, Sonic didnt have anything to do so he ran out side next to the train.

Knuckles:"Hey Sonic we are almost to london get in here!"

Sonic:"Coming in."

Skipper:"Kowalski status on the equipment."

Kowalski:"Finished, and I got some good news."

Skipper:"Whats that."

Kowalski:"You have your own roll in the circus."

Skipper:"Ohh what is it?"

Kowalski:"You will be operating a robot with nun chucks that has trapeze handles that Sonic, Alex, and Gia will hold on to and you will swing them around to get them back on there tracks."

Skipper:"Sounds dangerous."He said with Excitement

Stephino:"This is going to be awesome especially with this music."

Sonic:"Katy Perry Fireworks, this is suppose to be a new act if its a new act then we need new music."

Sonic handed Stephino his MP3 player that had the music they will be using in the new circus."

Stephino:"Hmm this is going to be a good back ground music."

Sonic:"Good its going to be great!"

A few hours earlier every one in the crowd took there seats in the tent and every one that was in the circus was taking there places, Sonic walked out to the center of the ring twirling a microphone.

Sonic:"This use to be Circus Zaragoza, then they made there comeback as Fur Power then till this very day there making there comeback as this new circus Sonic Circus."

Sonic then pressed a button on his microphone then Endless possibilities started playing and Knuckles and Tails came up in an elevator behind sonic, and as soon as the drums came in the all ran off grabbed there extreme gear, when the lyric came in the skating dogs came out of trap doors and they all rode in the formation like a V, also Melmen and Gloria came out dancing to the rhythm of the music

Man:"Wow thats amazing how do those rides float like that."

after a few seconds they all separated and the dogs went to a colorful half pipe, Tails flew (on his extreme gear) into a cannon but before it fired two more came out that fired Stephino and Marty

Stephino:"Wow Tails will the possibilities ever end."

Tails:"Nope, the song says so."

With sonic Alex and Gia came out of a trap door just like the dogs and rode right beside them, then they all rode in a single file to get ready for the trapeze nun chucks that skipper operated.

Alex:"This-is-AWESOME!"He yelled

Sonic:"It isn't that awesome you should check out my life."He responded.

With Knuckles Vitaly and Sonya (Julien is riding on her back) came in on ramps that was on each side of the track that Knuckles was riding on.

Vitaly:"You see those rings over there.!"

Knuckles:"Ya, why?"

Vitaly:"Im going to jump though them."

Then Vitaly jumped of his extreme gear to jump through the hoops, as he jumped through the first one the second was smaller then the next one was smaller, they got smaller until it was the smallest hoop he jumped through.

Knuckles:"Wow that was amazing, I thought you were lying."

Vitaly:"Well I wasn't."

At the final guitar solo Melmen and Gloria jumped as high as they can and Sonic jumped up there and played it like a electric guitar.

Sonic:"Now for the grand finale."

Gia:"What's that?"

Sonic:"Im going to jump up to that button then press it to release balloons to all of the children, its trapeze amaricano transformed."

Sonic jumped off his extreme gear then bounced of a spring board than missed the button

Kowalski:"I told him not to do it."

Private:"No you didn't."

Kowalski:"Oh ya."

Sonic then grabbed the trapeze nun chucks then used a homing attack on the button, balloons flied everywhere to all the children.

Kids:"Wow."

Every one cheered for the Sonic Circus feeling bad about throwing stuff at them in there previous circus,after the circus they all went back stage to celebrate.

Stephino:"Wow that was amazing sonic how did you hit the button even though you missed."

Sonic:"Its a little something called a homing attack."

Tails:"Now we can celebrate someones birthday properly."

Then Knuckles came in with a huge cake with 6 candles.

Knuckles:"Happy birthday Gia."

Gia:"Thank you thank you all for this wonderful moment."

She blew out the candles but keep the lights on just in case.

Alex:"Happy birthday I got you a-"

But before he could finish his sentence a rope went around his neck and was pulled back to a french lady with a tranquilizer gun and another lion.

DuBois:"What a fantastic site the jaguar will be lovely next to the lion on my wall."

Makunga:"Yes but with him out of the way I can rule africa."

But out of no were sonic knocked the gun out of DuBois's hand and Knuckles upper cut Makunga.

Sonic and Knuckles:"Over our dead bodies."

DuBois:"A blue Hedgehog and a red Echidna this day gets better and better."

Sonic:"Knuckles you face the lion I,ll take on the crazy lady."

Sonic then did homing attacks on DuBois and Makunga tried to hit Knuckles but he keeped on missing.

Knuckles:"Whats on slow poke cant hit a shorty."

Makunga:"No im just tired."

Knuckles:"Really than I will hold still."

Makunga tried to hit Knuckles but Knuckles caught his punch.

Knuckles:"I ment hit me not hit my hand:"

He then threw Makunga into the wall and almost hit DuBois, Sonic then stopped hitting her to take a break.

DuBois:"You are operable prey to bad you will be on my wall when im done."

Sonic:"If you think that was good check this out."

Sonic activated his Werehog gloves to show her his moves.

Sonic the werehog:"Now face my skills."

DuBois tried to shoot sonic but he grabed a plank to use as a shield, then when she ran out of darts sonic that grabed her and threw her at Makunga.

Sonic:"Sorry this head is not for sale."

Tails:"Who are they."

Alex:"They are our enemies the lady wants my head and the other one wants to rule my dads pri-."

Then a portal opened and a claw that took DuBois and Makunga.

Skipper:"What just happened!"

Sonic:"I dont know but we have to help them."

Gia:"But they are evil."

Sonic:"I know an evil man that saved me from a lava pit, even though there evil they still are people."

They all changed their minds and took the Flying circus into the portal witch no one knows whats on the other side

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

On the other side of the portal.

Tails:"were are we."

Alex:"I dont know."

They entered a dimension were there was nothing but clocks and darkness.

Sonic:"This place look's familiar."

All of a suden a scorpion like robot flew right infront of them.

Sonic:"If your the thing that took their enemies give them back or get ready for a beat down from me and my new friends."

Then a hatch appeared on top of the beast for head that had doctor eggman in it.

Eggman:"Why would i do that when they are already hear with me."

Than a hatch opened in the middle of the claws that was operated by Makunga and another on the tail that DuBois was driving.

Sonic."This was your plan all along building a giant robot to destroy me."

Eggman:"Yes but there was a change of plans its going to be you and your friends, I made a deal with them for the lady His head and for the lion, his world."

Makunga:"With this machine i can rule more than africa i can rule the world."

Eggman:"I have tooken you to this place were me and robotnik faced off against you, a little rematch, you and me and your friends."

DuBois:"You can use your silly flying circus but we will destroy you."

Skipper:"This is now more than a flying circus this is now a flying circus robot, I call it the Circus Colossus, hit it Rico."

Rico hit a button that transformed the flying circus into a giant robot.

Sonic:"Wow this is just like Gaia Colossus even named after it."

Eggman:"No matter, The Egg Scorpian can still defeat you."

Makunga swung the right claw at the Circus Colossus, but it caught the strike and kicked it in the face.

DuBois:"This will sting."She said wile swinging the tail at it.

Skipper:"Tail strike 12 o'clock."

They dogged the tail then grabbed it and stuck it in the back but it didn't do any harm.

Eggman:"Nice try but not even its own weapons can penetrate it."

Skipper:"Strike it every were we have to find its weak spot."

They hit it every were to find its weak spot, but there was no weak spot on there to be found.

Kowalski:"Skipper we are almost out of energy! "

Skipper:"Well there is news i didn't want to hear, Sonic toss us one of those emeralds."

Sonic:"Why use them to power it when I can use them to find its weak spot."

The Chaos emeralds poped out of no were and surrounded Sonic, Then Sonic's fur changed from blue to Yellow and he hovered 3 ft above the ground.

Sonic:"But this performance needs 2 more."

Then Alex and Gia's fur turned gold and they started hovering.

Alex:"Whoa what just happened."

Gia:"I feel powerful."

Sonic:"Your both now Super Alex and Gia, all thanks to the power of the chaos emeralds, you ready to crack that eggman."

Alex:"We're ready."

Then they all flew to the egg scorpion.

Gia:"We have to find its weak spot."

Sonic:"Try hitting the pods they are the usual weak spot's

They each flew to each enemies control pods, Alex hit Makunga's pod but nothing happened, Gia hit DuBois and nothing happened either. then Sonic hit eggmans pod but that still didn't do any thing.

Eggman:"That problem was taken care of, this thing doesn't have any weak spots."

Sonic:"There is one more spot, we have to try the stomach, Skipper try hitting the stomach."

Skipper:"On it Hedgehog, You heard him hit that belly GO GO GO."

Then the Circus Colossus stuck the stomach and the entire thing went off line for a few seconds.

Makunga:"What just happened?"

Eggman:"They found a weak spot, Keep them from getting to the stomach."

Eggman tried to shoot Sonic but he missed, Makunga tried to grab Alex but he just slipped through.

Alex:"Thank you conditioner."

DuBois tried to wrap Gia up in the Tail but she broke free.

Sonic:"Alright Guy's time for the big finish

They all struck the stomach at once and all systems went off line.

Makunga:"Great we cant fight back."

Eggman:"Thats not the worse part."

Alex and Gia started spinning around on the trapeze at top speed, then got in the cannon to get ready for the final blast.

Sonic:"Here we GO!"

Then sonic was fired out of the cannon toward the head, also Alex and Gia let go and did the same thing, once they hit the Egg scorpion It blew up into the far reaches in time and space.

Sonic:"That will teach you to mess with us."

they all flew back to Circus Colossus to get back to there own dimension.

Back in the Madagacar dimension.

Sonic:"Wow Alex that was an awesome move."

Alex:"You wern't that bad your self."

Tails:"Sonic look its a portal into our dimension."

He pointed to a portal with a grassy field and in the middle of it was a little house.

Tails:"Thats my home right there."

Marty:"Thats a nice house."

Tails:"Thanks."

Tails and Knuckles ran through the portal but sonic stayed to tell them something.

Sonic:"Well its been nice knowing you."

Vitaly:"Wait here is something to remember us by."

Vitaly tosed Sonic a katana to be a memory of them.

Sonic:"Wow this really cool this will remind me of you and calaburn."

Gia:"Come back again sometime."

Skipper:"And bring the chaos emeralds."

Sonic:"See ya later."

In an unknow dimension.

Makunga:"Were are we?"

Eggman:"We're no were there is nothing here no Africa no to rule, no Animals to put on a stuipd wall there is not even time."

Dubois:"Hey there is almost every animal on that wall, but thanks to you I have nothing to put up his head on."She said as she pointed to Makunga.

Makunga:"You said Alex's head not mine."

Dubois:"Well all I need is a lion and you are the only lion here."

She took out her saw and chased Makunga around in the endless dimension.

Eggman:"Why did I have to be traped here with them."

The End


End file.
